marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Special Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = "A Refuge Divided!" | Synopsis1 = As the Hulk wanders the South American countryside, there is a trial going on in the Hidden Land of the Inhumans. Black Bolt is trying a number of his subjects: Aiero, Leonus, Falcona, Nebulo, Timberius, and Stallior for the crime of treason, a crime they are found guilty of. Black Bolt has them banished to another dimension which is facilitated by Lockjaw. Later, Lockjaw appears on the mountains where the Hulk is fighting off some panicked villagers. The Hulk attacks Lockjaw, who promptly teleports Hulk to the dimension where the evil Inhumans have been banished. The evil Inhumans try to befriend the Hulk, who tries to break out. Maximus arrives and recruits them all to his plan to overthrow Black Bolt, and teleports them all back to the Hidden Land. The Hulk, not wanting to get involved in Maximus' plot breaks free and begins smashing his way through the Inhumans' home. This provides Maximus the distraction he needs to get the weapon he seeks to use to overthrow Black Bolt: a device created by ancient Inhuman scientist Romnar that can absorb people. However, they realize the only one with the power to break through the barrier behind which the weapon is stored is the Hulk, and so Nebulo tricks the Hulk into helping them break the barrier and gain access to Romnar's device. Building a ray-gun to use the device, the evil Inhumans use it to attack Black Bolt, while the Hulk is let loose upon the Hidden Land once more. Black Bolt is able to defeat them when they cannot stop squabbling and are all fighting for control over the Romnar device to use for their own ideals of conquest. To try and get back in Black Bolt's good graces, the evil Inhumans try to stop the Hulk along with Gorgon; however, it takes the might of Black Bolt to stop the Hulk's rampaging. Realizing that the Hulk is an outcast seeking a home, Black Bolt invites him to stay in the Hidden Land; however, the Hulk knows that while Black Bolt accepts the Hulk all the other Inhumans fear and hate him, and so the Hulk leaves the Hidden Land to find his own place in a world that fears and hates him. | Writer1_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler1_1 = Marie Severin | Inker1_1 = Syd Shores | Inker1_2 = Frank Giacoia | Inker1_3 = John Verpoorten | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Inhuman Guards Species and Races: * Locations: * ** ** *** Maximus' hidden laboratory *** Inhumans' law enforcement center * Items: * Sceptre of Justice * Inter-dimensional teleporter * Disintegrator * The Forbidden Substance of Ramnor Vehicles: * Inhumans' patrol ships | Notes = Continuity Errors * This story states that Attilan is in the Alps. This is not correct as it was established in it was depicted as being in the Himalayan Mountains. This has always been the case since when it was moved from its position in the Atlantic Ocean to these mountains. Attilan had remained in this region until when the Fantastic Four moved Attilan to the Blue Area of the Moon. Publication Notes * Cover art: pencils, inks, colours and letters by Steranko, Severin redrew the Hulk's face. Jim Steranko recently explained via Twitter that he had drawn the Hulk's head beaded with sweat and bulging veins, but was told that his version was "too fierce." He also said that he calls the Marie Severin version "the teddy bear Hulk." * This issue is alternately regarded as Incredible Hulk Annual #1. These yearly one-shots are labeled as Specials until issue #5, where the numbering continues as Hulk Annual. * This issue takes place between ''Incredible Hulk'' #108 and ''Incredible Hulk'' #109. * This issue includes a Hulk pin-up page featuring artwork by eleven different illustrators. | Trivia = * The cover to this issue is re-imagined for the cover to ''Incredible Hulk'' (Volume 2) #34. * The cover is also homaged in ''Cable'' #9 & ''Incredible Hercules'' #112. }}